Secrets behind doors
by Xemtlenc
Summary: When no one can see them, Taylor becomes so much more than a friend/servant for the queen of Vortex Club. Rating M for eroticism.


**A/N: Little precision, the eroticism is the set of phenomena that arouse sexual desire. The eroticism can also refer to nature of the relationship established between individuals as a result of this attraction, it's the sexual desire.**

 **I felt like the illustrated with Taylor & Victoria, instead of Max & Chloe (I like these two also but there are so many stories on them a little change is good).**

 **Oh, I don't know the name of ship of Victoria/Taylor, so I'm going with Chasetensen or Chasen, up to you.**

 **...**

 **Secrets behind doors**

 **Girls' Dormitories  
** **Victoria's room  
** **September 25, 2013**

Early this Wednesday morning, Victoria Chase gets up out of bed to get ready, she saw her friend/lover blond discreetly out of bed a little earlier, taking her shower affairs.

The pixie blonde smiled as she took a glimpse of her lover heading for the bathroom, which Victoria has a adoration for irresistible legs of her secret lover, Taylor Christensen. At first when she saw Taylor all alone, she would never have had such a thought on a girl, Victoria just thought she would make a good servant, or even a friend if she was indeed helpful, it is the ratio between the people she most known since early of her childhood, being a rich kid.

This is the second week that things have changed, when Victoria had enter without struck in the room of her slave number 1, which had belonged to that bitch Rachel Amber, she saw Taylor in almost all her glory: the blonde was only in her underwear, shutting her bra, and her golden legs bare, worthy of the gods. When she saw Victoria shut the door looking over her shoulder, Taylor asked if she could help with her bra, giving her a small smile.

Then things were slightly blurred, she was found naked in bed of Taylor, with Taylor also naked, both under the sheets and very breathless.

Victoria was quite confused, she did not imagine this side in her. Taylor laughed slightly and reassured that this is not serious, she did not become a lesbian in an instant.

She had taught her a few things about love, as the pixie blonde was a bit confused, Taylor told her that the love should be passionate, exciting, unpredictable, that Victoria should not be content to anyone, to be with someone who makes her happy to be alive, she can not bear to be without ... and must be extremely good in bed

It is a strange concept for Victoria, she knows especially the pressure about the success of her parents and the famous _Space Chase_ , she sometimes feels like a failure, as she has already given up writing for photography (a path she has chosen because of her crush, Mark Jefferson).

There is also her other secret: being a geek in the closet, she plans to say it at Taylor, someday.

Shaking her head to clear her memories, Victoria noticed that Taylor did not close the door of her room, the blonde with long hair was left ajar with her underwear on the door handful, a kind of naughty invitation for Victoria saying: **meet me in the shower**. This is a first, they have never done that before.

Victoria thought, if she did not know better, she would swear that this gal wants to wash with her, her thoughts are shared between staying here or join her lover. She is not as _fun-loving_ or open that Taylor (who has a personality somewhat similar to Rachel), but her perverse side vote for the second choice.

One side that she got of ... Taylor.

* * *

Victoria takes her things and quickly followed the other blonde in the bathroom, taking advantage that everyone is still asleep (it's routine that the two girls set up to not get caught, especially as Courtney almost always with them, Victoria often sends her doing tasks for the Vortex Club or her homework), and look once behind her that nobody would come inside.

By instinct, Victoria proceeded to turn the faucet to the shower to run hot water and removed her robe silk. Taylor undressed again as the robe of her lover falls cascading to the ground, she took it with her pajamas and laid them on the side of the spaced shower, before turning back.

"I knew you could not resist following me here, Vic" Taylor whispered to Victoria, grabbing her hips to feel her body as she kissed her quickly.  
"Of course you knew, you naughty girl" Victoria said softly "after all, we both need a hot shower after ... hm, last night."

Victoria bit her lower lip, blushing, as Taylor turned to get into the shower, hot water continuously, the pixie blonde comes directly behind her. Taylor began to lather her beautiful and tender body with her shower gel, massaging her skin gently. Her slow and sensual 'invitations' does not go unnoticed for Victoria, as she chooses to gently pull the hair of Taylor back, reaching for her shampoo nearby.

Planting a soft kiss on the back of her neck, Victoria begins to spread foam shampoo in the beautiful blond hair of Taylor, using her fingers to gently massage her scalp. Taylor thought about how good it was as she continued to wash. As she walked to rinse, Victoria took the opportunity to wash her own hair, clutching hot water over her scalp.

Recognizing the movements of love of Victoria, Taylor reached back with her hand to stroke the sexy hip of Victoria, her fingers covered with hot foam. Contrary to what she may believe, Victoira is very beautiful, at least she is in Taylor's eyes, if only her friend/lover could see and not to devalue herself.

But no, Victoria did not stop comparing herself to others, especially to Max Caulfield. She seems to be a good girl for Taylor, but she should primarily support Victoria, although she is not reasonable. Turning abruptly, Taylor gently grabbed and squeezed against her, kissing her like water rinsed their naked bodies. The heat of running water makes their kissing much warmer and much softer.

Wanting to return the favor to wash her hair, Taylor allows Victoria to stay underwater, preparing to gently rub some hot foam on the sexy body of Victoria. After all, they spend most of their night together, it's absolutely normal ... especially they share their bodies with each other the night before.

Or almost every night for almost two weeks.

Victoria feels the warmth of the water incredibly relaxing, almost therapeutic. And the fact that Taylor was washed her makes it much more intense.

"Mmm, thank you, Sweet-T" Victoria whispered to Taylor, as she finished washing the body of her lover very sensually.  
"You're always welcome, my Victory's angel" Taylor replied.

She stepped forward to be under water too, Victoria turned to face her and pressing her lips passionately to hers. As they kissed deeply, both have been rinsed with water, and it continued to wash them as they kissed more. gently stroking the cheek of another, Victoria and Taylor smiled.

"Well, I like this new way to shower" Victoria said softly to Taylor as she cuts the water.  
"I agree, Tori" Taylor replied, grabbing her towel to gently dry the hair of her beloved.

Victoria grabbed her towel to dry the hair of Taylor and they end to dry themselves, brushing teeth, combing hair, and left the bathroom to dress in her room quickly, as they can hear some noise of girls woke.

 **...**

The two became fast comfortable being naked around each other, Victoria is still a little shy about it, what amuses a lot Taylor.

"You're so beautiful. I would like that it allowed to the society to walk around naked because we would have no trouble" Victoria whispered to her lover, as her friend blushed slightly.  
"I could say the same for you, Tori. You're downright delicious when you're naked" Taylor said, smiling, finishing dressing like the other blonde.  
"Flattery will get you everywhere" Victoria said as she sat on the bed next to Taylor.  
"I should hope so" Taylor retorted by giving her a wink seducer, making blushed her friend.

The blonde with long hair could see sunlight through the window, she sighed, turning to her girlfriend.

"When?" Taylor anxiously asks her.

This simple word meant everything to Victoria, she knows that Taylor really wanted and Victoria feels as an bad girlfriend for not giving her now. Taylor would formalized her relationship with Victoria, she does not care to be seen as a stooge to others, she knows the truth.

She sees the real Victoria behind doors, like her geeky side that Victoria believes she is not yet known. Taylor is just tired of being her dirty little secret, it was fun at first, but she would like just laid quietly without worrying about the opinions of others.

The pixie blonde avoids looking at the attractive legs of her secret girlfriend, especially in this jeans shorts very short and very tight, which are more venerated than Tobanga. Everyone looked them, even many of the girls had trouble keeping the eyes off of them, which makes Victoria quite jealous of those looks. She takes her hand and squeezed.

"Soon" Victoria replied reassuringly, that's what she said every time.

Although their relationship started there not so long ago, Victoria does not want Taylor thinks she is ashamed of her.

She promised herself to do it soon enough.

Even if she doesn't know when ...

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I left a small reference to an tv series, if you can find it, you will win a trip ... in a strip club in Porland ... with the bogeyman ... in a costume of Minnie Mouse ... or not ;)**


End file.
